


how to stain your childhood

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Kissing as Adult Thing, Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan! Ayano, Wendy! Shintarou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano ingin menjadi anak-anak selamanya, sementara Shintarou ingin bertumbuh dewasa. Di antara dua garis divergen itu, mereka mempertemukan rasa soda dan stroberi untuk dikenang.</p>
<p>(trials on mixing ShinAya and Peter Pan, which resulted in this headcanon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to stain your childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project owned by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P  
> Peter Pan owned by J. M. Barrie  
> An alternate universe by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Kisaragi Shintarou sudah berusia dua belas tahun saat Ayano membawa dirinya dan adik perempuannya, Momo, menembus bintang menuju sebuah dunia asing bernama Neverland.

“Selamat datang di Neverland!” sahutnya ceria saat itu. “Di dunia ini, kalian akan menjadi anak-anak selamanya, tidak akan pernah menua. Namaku Ayano, dan aku adalah pemimpin dari Mekakushi Dan. Nah, rekrut baru, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!”

Ada tujuh orang lain yang mengelilingi Shintarou dan Momo, kebanyakan di antara mereka begitu penasaran dengan sosok “rekrut baru” yang dibawakan oleh ketua mereka tersebut. Penekanan pada kata _kebanyakan_ karena jujur saja ada juga beberapa anggota yang memiliki sifat pemalu di Mekakushi Dan buatan Ayano ini.

Shintarou masih ingat pesan-pesan orang tua mereka untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing, apalagi terhadap mereka yang mencoba untuk menculik mereka seperti ini. Dan ... tidak pernah tua? Selamanya menjadi anak-anak? Apa-apaan ini? “Maaf sebelumnya,” bocah itu berusaha mengklarifikasi anggapan semua orang, “hanya saja sebenarnya aku ingin tumbuh dewasa, jadi tolong bawa aku dan adikku keluar dari tempat ini. Kami tidak mau menjadi—”

Momo sudah terlanjur menjalin persahabatan akrab dengan Mekakushi Dan. Mengenai hal ini, tolong salahkan sifat ekstrover yang mengalir dalam darah adiknya, sementara ia mendapatkan sisi introver sejak lahir.

* * *

 

Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Selalu bermain walau mentari sudah terbenam.

Dan entah mengapa, walau mereka selalu memainkan permainan yang sama (atau kadang permainan yang berbeda, namun sebenarnya mereka sudah sering memainkan hal tersebut), tidak ada yang merasa bosan.

* * *

 

Suatu pagi di musim panas di Neverland, Shintarou terbangun dengan pikiran bahwa ia telah tinggal di tempat itu seumur hidupnya, dan bahwa ia telah menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan yang paling dekat dengan Ayano sejak keabadian dimulai.

* * *

 

Serangan dari Kapten Hook semakin lama semakin berbahaya. Mekakushi Dan semakin kewalahan untuk melawannya. Puncaknya, Ayano berhenti memikirkan hal-hal bahagia saat sedang terbang—padahal semua tahu bahwa kemampuan terbang hanya bisa dilakukan jika mereka memiliki bubuk peri dan pikiran bahagia.

“Apa kau tidak takut kalau suatu hari Shintarou akan meminta pulang?” itulah yang dikatakan oleh sang bajak laut.

Hanya satu pertanyaan retorik, dan benang nyawa Ayano nyaris putus.

* * *

 

Shintarou tidak tahu cara membangunkan Ayano, karena sudah tiga hari gadis itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang terus menangis karenanya, sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi yang bisa terbang walau hanya terangkat satu sentimeter dari tanah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ekstrem; ia tidak membaca komik-komik shoujo sebanyak minimal dua volume sehari untuk sekadar membuang-buang waktu.

Shintarou menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ayano.

“Shintarou-kun ....”

Walaupun pipi bocah pencinta hitam tersebut memerah padam, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaan yang muncul saat Ayano membuka mata.

“Apa kaulupa kalau aku tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa?” bisik gadis bersyal merah itu sementara ia beranjak pulih.

“Te—tentu saja iya,” Shintarou menjawab dengan agak ragu. “Lalu mengapa?”

“Yang kaulakukan itu ... hanya orang dewasa yang melakukannya. Semanis apa pun rasanya, hanya orang dewasa yang boleh melakukannya ... dan aku jadi menginginkannya lagi, tapi aku tidak boleh menjadi orang dewasa ....”

Semua itu cukup untuk membuat kaki-kaki Shintarou berlari dari ruangan tempat Ayano berbaring—berlari dari kenyataan yang pahit, karena mereka jadi menginginkan ciuman penuh kedewasaan itu walaupun tidak bisa.

* * *

 

Sejak hari itu, entah mengapa hubungan Ayano dan Shintarou tidak bisa sama lagi. Dari anggota yang paling dekat, kini menjadi yang hubungannya paling renggang. Semua orang bertanya-tanya, namun tidak ada setetes pun kebenaran yang menitik dari kirbat rahasia mereka.

* * *

 

Saat Kapten Hook kembali menyerang, Ayano terjatuh dari langit oleh pertanyaan yang nyaris sama. “Apa kau tidak takut harus berpisah dengan Shintarou?” bisiknya dengan suara sehalus ular beludak.

Mau tidak mau, Shintarou harus bertindak; ia mencium bibir Ayano lagi, di depan semua kawan dan lawan dalam pertempuran, dengan lama dan terbalaskan.

“Jangan takut, Ayano,” gumamnya tepat dua sentimeter dari mulut gadis di hadapannya, “karena aku tahu jelas bahwa ciuman itu ciri khas cinta orang dewasa.”

“Lalu, apa maksudmu, Shintarou-kun?” Ayano bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

“Tapi kebahagiaan bukan hanya milik orang dewasa, namun milik anak-anak juga,” Shintarou menjawabnya dengan yakin. “Jika ciuman itu membawa kebahagiaan yang pantas dirasakan oleh anak-anak, maka ciuman tadi pantas menjadi milik anak-anak seperti kita, Ayano.”

Sebelum Ayano bisa berkata apa-apa, Shintarou menangkap bibir Ayano lagi, memagutnya dengan lembut, dan membawanya terbang (secara harfiah) ke langit ketujuh.

* * *

 

“Pada akhirnya, toh kau harus pergi meninggalkanku, Shintarou-kun.”

Ayano duduk di jendela kamar Shintarou dan Momo di Bumi, sementara kedua kakinya tergantung di luar dinding rumah dan dielus-elus oleh angin malam. Shintarou menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menopang berat badannya di sisi jendela yang tidak diduduki oleh Ayano. “Kau benar,” balasnya, “karena pada akhirnya aku akan selalu ingin bertumbuh dewasa sementara kau tidak.”

“Tapi setiap kali kita berciuman, aku jadi ingin selalu bersamamu, walau aku harus tumbuh dewasa,” ujar gadis itu sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang agak berkaca-kaca—atau itu hanya pantulan rembulan semata? Shintarou tidak tahu, dan tidak mau mencari tahu, karena momen ini lebih penting dari apa pun. “Hei, Shintarou-kun, apa kau akan melupakanku?”

Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan nada yang pasti. “Ya, jika aku mati, karena semua jaringan otakku tidak akan berfungsi sehingga memori di sana juga ikut mati.”

“Ah, itulah kerugiannya bertumbuh dewasa,” Ayano membiarkan kakinya yang tergantung di udara dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus semakin keras, “kau sebenarnya sedang bertumbuh menuju kematian.”

Shintarou mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah anak berusia dua belas tahun di sampingnya. “Tapi apa kau akan mengingatku?”

Ayano tertawa renyah bagaikan musik di telinga Shintarou, “Tentu saja. Daya ingat anak-anak sepertiku kan sangat kuat. Tentu saja aku akan mengingatmu sampai kapan pun.”

“Ah, sepertinya hal itu agak tidak adil,” Shintarou menyatakannya dengan sedikit kekecewaan terselip dalam nada suaranya, “aku akan melupakanmu, namun kau selalu mengingatku. Mungkin aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kau selalu diingat.”

“Justru tidak apa-apa,” Ayano beranjak untuk berdiri di jendela. “Yang penting selama aku hidup, aku masih bisa mengingat rasa soda di bibirku.”

* * *

Mereka melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan Shintarou bisa merasakan pencitraan stroberi di bibirnya, sampai ia mati.


End file.
